


Bearhug

by chox55



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Ryback - Freeform, Stephanie McMahon - Freeform, The Wyatt Family - Freeform, non-con, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chox55/pseuds/chox55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Show deals with Braun Strowman the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bearhug

“Is anyone sitting here?” Ryback asked, motioning to a chair on the other side of a table, of which Big Show was the sole occupant. Big Show gave him a blank stare, he didn’t need to say anything. Every week Ryback tried to eat with him, and every week Big Show told the roided out man baby to fuck off. It had gotten to the point where Big Show didn’t even reply, he didn’t know why Ryback kept trying to befriend him but the Big Guy knew the drill. The answer is always no. “Grumpy fucking old man,” Ryback muttered and wandered over to sit with the Usos.

Big Show frowned into his small mountain of food, scooping up two grilled chicken breasts and shoving them into his mouth. He wasn’t old, was he? He knew he had seniority amongst the roster, but he liked that. No one messed with him and he could keep to himself. He had been in the business for a while, but he wasn’t old. He picked up a peanut butter cookie and swallowed it in one bite. He moved to get up and head to the catering table for seconds when Braun Strowman made a beeline for his table. Jesus christ, not again, Big Show thought.

“This table is taken,” Big Show cautioned Strowman in a low voice. “Says who? I can eat wherever I want.” Strowman pulled out a plastic chair and plopped down. He could feel it sagging under his weight. He took a bite from the foot-long hoagie in his right hand, chomping furiously. He grabbed a fistful of pasta salad with his left, not even bothering with utensils. Bits of mayo and lettuce clung to his beard. Big Show held back a gag, he hated mayo. Who’d this guy think he was?

“Maybe if you has some self-respect, common courtesy, or even basic table manners, I’d let you sit here,” Show said, his voice almost a whisper as to not draw attention from the others, a nearly impossible task. He was a walking abnormality and drew attention just by existing, so he tried to keep a low profile as much as possible. Not yelling had become part of that. “I don’t know what crawled up your ass, but you need to lighten up buddy.” Strowman wiped his greasy face with the back of his hand.

“By the time I get back here, you better be gone. Since you’re new and might not know how things work around here yet, I’m going to do you a favor and pretend like this never happened. But I eat alone. In fact, I do almost everything by myself, got it?” Big Show didn’t wait for Strowman to respond and got up to go get more food. As he was piling sweet potatoes onto his plate, he saw Stephanie McMahon approach Strowman — who still hadn’t moved — out of the corner of his eye.

“Hey Adam, why don’t you come over and eat with me and Paul? He was wondering how you’re doing this morning, and I think he wants to talk to you about some possible storylines.” She glanced over at Big Show as she spoke, all smiles. It was the same way she talked to the media, thinly veiled fakeness. Big Show gave her a slight nod, appreciative that his longtime friend would still go out of her way to make sure he was comfortable. And of course, avoiding a fight in the middle of the catering area was always best for business. 

Big Show returned to his table, happy to find Strowman gone and a partially-eaten sandwich left behind. Big Show shook his head and finished his meal in peace.

***  
Big Show wheeled his suitcase towards the buses, glad taping was over for the day and he could finally crash. He looked down at his phone and was scrolling through emails when he smelled a familiar, acrid stench. He looked up and saw Strowman leaning up against his tour bus, arms crossed. This guy clearly did not get the fucking message. Big Show sighed. He couldn’t believe he had to do this again.

 

“Do you need something?” Big Show didn’t even bother looking up from his phone. “Yea,” Strowman uncrossed his arms, “I need you to stop going around acting like you’re better than the rest of us. We all work our asses off, you’re not special.” Big show laughed and put his phone in his pocket. “Are you fucking with me right now, kid?” “Kid!? I’m 32 goddamn years old!” Strowman banged his fist against the side of the vehicle. “You’ve barely wrestled three years, you were a strongman before you came here. You’re a kid. You even act like one. And don’t dent my bus or it’s coming out of your paycheck,” Big Show lectured him as he unlocked the bus door.

His driver was visiting family in the area and wouldn’t be back for a few hours, but Big Show didn’t care, he just wanted to sleep. Strowman was furious, his eyes wild. Big Show didn’t even give him a second glance. He knew what had to happen, it was how he kept new wrestlers like Strowman in line. It was always the big guys, too. They had such a complex.. “Get on the bus.” Big Show’s voice was rigid. It wasn’t an offer or a request. Strowman followed him up the stairs like a confused puppy.

Big Show shoved his suitcase into a closet and moved towards the leather couch that faced the kitchenette. Everything was big, the entire bus was custom made just for him. Strowman stood in the middle of the bus, his brow furrowed. He looked like a pissed off toddler on the verge of throwing a tantrum. “Have a seat,” Big Show gestured to the spot next to him. “I don’t know what I’m doing here,” Strowman pouted. “I know you don’t, but you clearly have a lot going on, and that’s ok. The WWE can be a really stressful company to be a part of, especially if you don’t have any experience in the industry. You’re not only learning how to wrestle, you’re also learning how the business — “

“Shut UP!” Strowman shouted, turning towards Big Show and knocking all of the cushions off the couch. Big Show had a thing for throw pillows. 

“You’re not my fucking dad, you’re not my trainer. I don’t want your help.” Strowman’s face was beet red. He looked like a giant zit with a beard. 

“You’re wrong.” Big Show’s voice was barely a whisper. Strowman was crying now, blubbering like an idiot. Tears streamed down his face and snot collected in his beard. Big Show wondered how this guy successfully dressed himself every morning. 

 

“Hey man, we all go through it. They’ve put me through the wringer so many times.” Big Show scooted closer to Stowman, who was sobbing with his head in his hands. 

He sat up straight and wipes his face, “I just want to be the champion, you know? I want to be the best, I want people to remember me.” Big Show was caught off guard, he wasn’t expecting to relate to Strowman on any level. He thought he would put him in his place, re-establish the pecking order and send him on his way. 

He put his arm around Strowman, “I know you do, we all do. It’s why we’re here.” Big Show pulled Strowman into a hug, for the first time realizing how close to his own size Stowman actually was. This kid was a mess, but Big Show realized what he said early was true — he wasn’t better than anyone else. He was just like the rest of the roster, save for those special few, desperately waiting for their moment to shine. Doing embarrassing, gimmicky promo after promo because any air time was better than none. Big Show choked back a sob. 

Strowman sniffled against Big Show’s chest. “I don’t even know what I’m doing. I don’t —” “Shhhh, it’s ok. You’re gonna be great.” Big Show rubbed Strowman’s back, easing his cries. His sniffles subsided and Strowman looked up at Big Show. “Thank you, I really needed that.” “I know you did, I know.” Big Show patted his back, realizing he didn’t even have to make this guy suck his dick in order to get him to leave him alone. Big Show was surprised by the slight disappointment lingering in his gut and, truthfully, in his pants.

“When I was competing strongman, it was like a brotherhood. If someone did something for you, you repaid them. We always had each other’s backs. I haven’t really felt that here yet, but it still means something to me. What can I do for you?” “Well, you can start by taking a damn shower. You gotta start using the locker rooms regularly.” Big Show grabbed a towel and threw it at Strowman, who looked bewildered. “It’s not that bad, is it?” “It’s worse than bad. The bathroom is next to the bedroom.”

Strowman walked to the back of the vehicle, peeling his clothes off as he went. Wrestling by nature was an intimate sport, and men had to become comfortable being naked around each other. When you’re with a guy in the ring and his asshole is pressed up against your nose in a move, there’s no room to be shy. He wrapped the towel around his waist, but not before Big Show snuck a peek at what Strowman was packing.

Strowman was strong but not incredibly lean, his midsection built like a barrel. His back was wide and covered in hair, his legs thick like tree trunks. Big Show could see the outline of his cock underneath the towel, Strowman was either half erect or was incredibly well endowed, from what Big Show noticed. “Feel free to take your time, my driver won’t be back for a little while.” Big Show wanted to give Strowman ample time to get clean before he dirtied him up again.

Strowman turned the water on as hot as it could go and left the door cracked to let the steam escape. He couldn’t remember the last time he showered. With the tight travel schedule that came with being a superstar, it felt like a luxury. Luckily for him, neglecting basic hygiene worked for his backwoods sociopath gimmick. 

Big show poked his head in the bathroom. “You doing ok in here? Need anything?” 

Strowman lathered up a bar of soap and began scrubbing the week’s worth of grime from his massive frame. “Oh sure, this is great. Thanks brother.” 

Big show stepped into the bathroom, his sight fixed on a blurred outline of Strowman through the frosted glass shower door. He was humongous, so tall that his head nearly peaked out of the top of the stall. But he wasn’t Big Show-sized. No one was. Show watched as he ran his hands over his bulky arms. He couldn’t wait much longer.

Strowman had been talking this whole time, and Big Show was barely paying attention. “Actually, Show..” 

Big Show was shedding his clothes before Strowman could finish his sentence. Strowman curiously opened the shower door to find Big Show completely bare — all 7 feet and 450lbs. Of him. Storwman opened his mouth as if to speak, and then quickly closed it. He knew words would be useless now. He saw men naked in the locker rooms all the time, but Big Show usually changed in his bus. Big Show’s cock was massive, Strowman couldn’t believe a man of his size could be proportionate everywhere. Strowman was so used to being the monster, but he was dwarfed in every way by this giant of a man. 

Big Show stepped into the shower, and Strowman pressed himself up against the wall. The shower was roomy, but two giant men was a tight squeeze. Their round stomachs brushed up against each other and Strowman could feel Show’s stiff erection poking the underside of his belly. He exhaled the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

Big Show gripped Strowman’s cock with his fist, his hand nearly covered it completely. Strowman let out a low groan and Show started to stroke him. He wasn’t gentle, and Strowman didn’t need him to be. They were both overgrown men who fought for a living, gentleness was rarely ever an option. 

“You can’t just come up to the main roster and walk around like you own the place,” Big Show growled through gritted teeth and he worked his hand up and down Strowman. Strowman’s knees buckled and he reached up to grab Show’s shoulder for support. In one quick motion, Show grabbed his wrist before he could touch him and pinned his hand behind his back. “Nobody touches me, speaks to me or even looks at me without my permission.” Show stared directly into Strowman’s eyes, practically burning holes in him. Strowman closed his eyes, it was too much. All of this was too much. He let his head fall back against the wall.

“You’re enjoying this too much, turn around.” When Strowman didn’t move fast enough, Big Show gripped his shoulder, spun him around and shoved him up against the wall, pressing his face into the wet tile, his hand quickly finding his cock again. Strowman’s face hit the tile with a thud, but the sting only heightened his pleasure. Water pelted his back as Big Show stroked him faster, pressing his body up against Strowman’s. He felt claustrophobic, dizzy and his legs felt like they were going to give out at any second. Sensing his physical state, Big Show turned the water off and pulled Strowman away from the wall and slung his arm around his waist, half carrying him out of the shower. 

Big Show’s Bed was big, but he wasn’t sure if it would withstand 900lbs. Of man. He pushed Strowman to his knees in the hall leading to the bedroom.

“How are you feeling?” 

“I...I don’t know. I don’t, I don’t want you to stop.” Strowman looked up at big show, his eyes heavy, drool seeping out the corner of his mouth. Big Show chuckled and pat Strowman on the head. “That’s what they usually say.” 

Show grabbed strowman by the hair with one hand and started stroking himself with the other. Pre cum leaked from the tip of his cock, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d last. He pushed into Strowman’s mouth, not relenting until he hit the back of the man’s throat. Strowman gagged and Big Show let up. This poor guy probably wasn’t used to sucking cock, especially one as colossal as Big Show’s. He pumped in and out at a steady rhythm, opening up Strowman’s throat with each thrust. “You fucking love this,” Big Show spat, watching a wide-eyed Strowman struggle to keep up. 

He pulled himself from Strowman’s mouth and pushed Strowman down onto the floor. “All fours, now,” Big Show ordered in a low voice. Stroman crawled up onto his hands and knees, his hair hanging down in front of this face. “Wh..what..”

“What did I tell you in the shower?” Big Show grabbed a fist full of Strowman’s hair and yanked his head back, he leaned down and lowered his face to Strowman’s ear. “Nobody talks to me unless I let them,” he whispered.

Big Show spit into his hand and rubbed his saliva over his length, he didn’t want to be too rough on Strowman. He grabbed Strowman’s hip and steadied him with one hand and pushed himself into the man with one forceful thrust. Strowman gasped and cursed, biting his fist to stop his cries. Big Show stayed put, allowing Strowman’s body to adjust. He was cruel, but he didn’t want to do anything that could put Strowman out of commission. 

Strowman rocked his hips back onto Show, pushing the giant deeper. A guttural sound came out of Strowman as Big Show pulled out and pushed back in, quickening his pace. He reached around to grab Strowman’s cock, which felt like velvet steel as he stroked him in synch with his own thrusts. Strowman had lost the ability to form words somewhere back in the shower and was practically whimpering now as Big Show pumped him harder. A few more stroked and Strowman exploded into Big Show’s hand. Big Show wiped himself off on Strowman’s belly and grabbed both of his hips to concentrate on his own need. It took only two thrusts before Big Show was spilling himself into the other wrestler, finishing without a word. 

He took a few seconds before pulling out and giving Strowman a quick slap on the ass. “Hopefully that taught you something, kid,” he chuckled before disappeared into the bathroom to clean up, leaving Strowman a human puddle on the floor. Strowman rolled over onto his back, brushing hair out of his eyes and staring up at the ceiling. 

He had a lot to think about.


End file.
